


El baile de navidad

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent no es el tipo de chica con la que cualquier mago sueña ir al baile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El baile de navidad

Nadie quiere ir con Millicent al Baile. Draco dice que es porque su abuelo se folló a una muggle, Pansy que solo necesita perder unos kilitos y Daphne que es un problema de actitud. Así que se ha quedado sola en su dormitorio, mirando su preciosa túnica escarlata y fantaseando que Viktor Krum, el famoso buscador, le ha pedido ir. Casi puede ver como pasa sus brazos fuertes por su cintura y cómo inclina la cabeza hacia ella. Pero los chicos como Víktor no le piden citas a las chicas como Millicent. Se las piden a chicas como Hermione Granger.


End file.
